


A Long Day

by lord_Eucalyptus



Series: Thominho [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_Eucalyptus/pseuds/lord_Eucalyptus
Summary: After a long day, all Thomas wants to do is have a nice warm bath. Minho comes home early because he misses Thomas and also is hanging out for a nice relaxing bath. Cute bath scene ( slightly smutty ) happens.DisclaimerI do not own any of this it all belongs to James Dashner.ay. Will be updating the tags as I go.





	A Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> Set after they arrive in paradise, and yes I know they don't have bathtubs buts let's pretend for this story that they do. 
> 
> Also...
> 
> I am still working on ' The Escape ' at the moment I am just editing and I needed something to help warm up my brain and practice with. So, please enjoy it. Please feel free to give me some story ideas to write so I can improve my skills.

||Thomas|| 

It's been a long day, I don't think that there is one muscle body right now that doesn't hurt. I drag myself back to mine and Minho's hut and decide that I'm going to run myself a bath. ( I know that there are some of you who didn't read the notes, so for this story, let's pretend that it is all set up all nice for them ) I know that Minho won't get home until it's dark so I still have a couple of hours left before he comes home and wants his turn in the bath. I twist the tap on and then go down the short hallway and get myself a towel. 

I don't bother with bubbles or scented stuff this time because honestly, I was ready to get into this bath about three hours ago. I throw my clothes into a pile in the corner and slowly lower myself into the warm water. My muscles finally start to relax for the first time in what feels like weeks, and it feels great. 

I'm just starting to drift off when a loud bang resonates throughout the cabin. It is far too early for it to be Minho so I just assumed that it was Newt or Aris dropping something off. But then the footsteps start coming from down the hallway, I pull my knees up to my chest and put one hand out to pull my towel closer in case I need it. The bathroom door swings open to reveal Minho on the other side. I stare in disbelief for a few seconds because he is home at least two hours early. 

"Minho? You're home early" I say in disbelief as I start to relax back to my previous position in the tub. His face stays blank for a couple of seconds before a smile finally breaks through. He kneels down next to me and places one of his hands at the back the of my neck and leans in until I can feel his hot breath against my ear. 

" I missed you " Is all he says before I feel him press his lips to mine. 

I kiss him back, currently not caring why him missing me is a good enough reason for him to come home two hours early. he nips at my lips before a soft tongue laps over them, I part my lips for him. A hand pushes at my chest as his lips pull away from mine. He has that look on his face and that's how I know that he has finally let his walls come down for the day, that he is all mine.

" You know Tommyboy, I've been waiting all day for a nice warm bath. But seen-as-how you are already there, I'm was thinking that I might join you?" He says while giving me a questioning look, I love how he always makes sure I'm okay with what he is going to do before he does it. 

" Then strip, " I say trying not to laugh at the way Minho's face lights up when I say this. 

Minho yanks his shirt over his head and throws it in the corner and it is followed by his pants and boxers. He moves so that he is hopping in on the opposite side of the bath to me, the water level rises as he does so. Minho places his feet on either side of me and grabs a hold of my own feet massaging them. I curl my toes and try to pull my feet away so he stops, instead, moving his hands up to my ankles. 

" So how was your day, babe? " he asks me as he moves his hands so that he is now rubbing circles into my calves. 

" Busy, as usual. Gally was a dickface, but that's nothing new " Minho laughs as I say this and hooks his hands behind my knees to pull me up and into his lap. I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist. 

" God, I love you, Thomas, " Minho says as his hands grip my thighs to pull me even closer, and he starts to kiss my neck. 

" I love you too, Minho," I say as I tangle my hands in his hair and turn my head to press my lips to his forehead. I gasp when he suddenly bites at the junction of my jaw to my neck. His hands move along up my sides and down my back and then grab my ass. " Minho " I moan out as he does this, it has been weeks since we last did this. Minho always works late and by the time he is home I'm already asleep, so right now I don't care what I sound like because I want Minho too much to care. 

" Did you miss this baby? " He says as he pulls me down to grind himself against me, his erection brushing up against me. The action eliciting a moan from both of us.

"Mmhm" I moan as he continues to bite and suck at my neck. His hand snakes its way up my thigh pressing on it, I immediately move my legs further apart. As soon as I do this a sharp pain shoots up my leg and back, I arch my back against Minho and moan in discomfort. Minho's smirk suddenly falls from his face and his previously lustful expression now replaced with a worried one. 

" Thomas? " He asks his eyes flicking from up and down as though he was assessing me and his hands move up to my waist. 

At first, I don't say anything, I just sit there as the cramps continue making their way up my body. But when Minho suddenly reaches over to grab the towel I put my hand on his chest to stop him. 

" It's fine, I just did a lot of heavy lifting today, tight muscles. Don't worry about it " I try to sound reassuring but it is hard as the muscles in my leg and back start to tense up again. Minho's face relaxes at this. 

" Where is it bad, " He asked, his voice was soft as he says this.

" The back of my leg and my lower back, " I tell him as I wrap my arms around his neck leaning in to kiss at his jaw, as an early thank you, knowing what he is about to do. He brings his hands down so that they are grabbing at the underneath of my thighs, kneading and rubbing the tense muscle there. He moves his magic hands from the top to the bottom kneading out all of the knots and tenseness in my legs. 

His hands ghost over my behind and up to my back where he starts the process again, leaving me gasping and arching into him when he applies just the right pressure to relieve the stress in my back. 

When he is done I lean against him, my entire body feels like jelly and I am unable to move. 

" Thank you Minho, I feel much better now " I mumble into his shoulder, already half asleep. 

" anything for you baby boy " he chuckles and he stands up dragging me out of the bath with him. I tighten my legs and arms around him when he does this, I am too tired to move and unwilling to let him go. 

" At least dry yourself, " he says as he lets go of my thighs one at a time. Once I'm on the ground he throws a towel at my chest. 

I dry myself the best I can then dump the towel in the basket and walk down the hallway towards mine and Minho's room. I hear the thudding of Minho's footsteps follow after me, and seconds later I feel his arms wrap around my waist as he presses himself completely up against me from chest to hips. He nuzzles the back of my neck, his arms tightly wrapped around me as we waddle to the bedroom. When we do finally make it to our destination he lets me go as we both collapse on the bed facing each other. I pull the covers over myself and Minho as I huddle as close to him as I can. It is cold enough here with clothes on, so really I can't be blamed for the goosebumps that cover my body. 

" goodnight Tom, " Minho says as I cuddle into him, not minding at all that I have my cold hands pressed between our chests.

" Night Min "


End file.
